


Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°4 : Tu ne tueras point

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, On ne pense jamais aux morts Impériaux des Étoiles de la Mort, Ou de la Base Starkiller d'ailleurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Les Jedi sont les gardiens de la paix... mais cela ne les empêche pas de détruire des stations spatiales entières ! Et donc de tuer les gens qui se trouvaient dessus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°4 : Tu ne tueras point

**Author's Note:**

> C'est au tour de la trilogie originale de passer à la casserole.

Obi-Wan avait appris à Luke qu'un bon Jedi ne tuait pas les gens. « Les Jedi sont les gardiens de la paix », répétait-il.

Luke n'eut par contre aucun scrupule à faire exploser une base – impériale, certes – peuplée de millions de personnes. « Un Jedi ne tue pas. » Boum ! Des millions d'innocents meurent - les simples soldats n'étant pas à mettre dans le même panier que les officiers. Des soldats qui, pour certains, n'avaient même pas encore tué.

Heureusement que la règle Jedi est encore soigneusement appliquée, la galaxie ne tournerait pas rond sinon !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 99.
> 
> C'est tout pour le moment, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'inspiration pour le drabble n°5. Sorryyyyyyyyy... Pas taper, d'accord ?


End file.
